Retrieving My Last Words
by Baka Deshis
Summary: The day when she found out she was adopted, Sakura’s world turned to a total mess, running away, she finds herself in another world, in the arms of a guy who claimed to be her long lost fiancée. What is the truth behind all this? full summary inside [SxS]
1. prologue : saying my last goodbyes :

♥ **disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS, cause' if we did, we'd be somewhere else enjoying our money _♥_**

**Summary : The day when she found out she was adopted, Sakura's world turned to a total mess, running away, she finds herself in another world, in the arms of a guy who claimed to be her long lost fiancée, who mentioned earth was an illusion made by the enemies?. But who your friends and foes are in this planet of deception, what is the true past behind the fallen forgotten memories long gone? What does the pendant around her neck has to do with the destruction of the planet? And why on earth did they call her 'Princess'?**

♥**_Prologue: Saying my Last Goodbye♥_**

**Gloxinia Palace**

**Border of Li and Kinomoto Kingdom**

**Year 0034**

"Take him", the woman dressed in black said, panicking. She handed her sleeping son to an elder lady who was sitting in a carriage.

The woman managed a smile as she placed a kiss on her son's forehead.

"Yelan", another lady appeared by her side, carrying a bundle.

Yelan looked at her; they kept their gaze afloat as Yelan held the woman's free hand in her own.

"Nadeshiko", she said in almost a whisper, her voice slightly trembling, "what are we going to do?"

Tears started falling down her pale, livid cheeks. Her eyes were red and you could tell she's been having a hard time.

Nadeshiko pulled her hands away reaching for her handkerchief; she pulled the white lace material and gently wiped the tears away from her best friend's face.

She looked down at the sleeping baby she had in her arms as a boy ran out of the palace doors, scrambling onto them.

He stood up straight and tried to fix his clothes; he clutched his bag tight as he looked up to his mother.

He bowed to them and went to put his bag inside the carriage, then rushed back to his mother's side.

"Mother", he said, his voice was soft, unlike his usual loud voice, "I think we ought to go, the watchtower guards informed that they are nearing", his voice stirred with uneasiness, "I... I"

Nadeshiko ruffled his hair, "Touya", she said so softly that it was barely heard.

She saw the tears coming out of her son's eyes, "War can be harsh, but life all together is just plain harsher"

"Mom", he said, but was cut off by his mother, who pulled him into a tight embrace as her smiling mask faded into bursts of tears.

"Take care of your sister, okay? I won't be there anymore", she said between sobs.

"Mom, don't say that, of course you will, right?" Touya rambled, "You'll be here when we all go home, and we'll live normally again, you, me, dad and Sakura"

Nadeshiko struggled to stop crying, but her efforts were broken when the boy in the carriage, awoken by her cries, plopped down from the carriage and held to his mother.

Yelan looked down at his son worriedly, but she put up a façade of smiles like Nadeshiko did.

Nadeshiko let go of Touya, who was staring with obvious dislike at the brown-haired boy.

He tugged on her long dress with a pout on his 6-year old face.

"We were wondering when you're going to wake up"

"Where are we going mother?" he asked, looking at his changed clothes.

Yelan didn't answer, instead she lifted him up and hugged him, "You see that little girl?"

He nodded, "Well, Xiao Lang, she's going to be yours one day"

Nadeshiko nodded slightly, looking at Yelan. Touya looked up at her with a confused expression, but his mother's reassuring looks made him drop his question.

Xiao Lang frowned as he looked at the baby, "What do you mean mother?"

"She will be your bride", Yelan said, "If you ever find her, remember her, for she is yours to claim as queen"

"Mother-", Xiao Lang said, but Touya immediately butted in to the conversation.

Touya stared at Syaoran, "That gaki, is going to have my sister?"

Xiao Lang couldn't help but to stuck his tongue out.

"Look at her Xiao Lang", Yelan said, in a calm voice, Xiao Lang obeyed as she handed him a pendant. Xiao Lang looked at it and realized it was the sacred Li pendant, which has been passed on from each generation, bearing magical powers beyond their imagination.

It was a beautiful pendant, with the black orb in the middle of its golden cage, adorned with detailed carvings and the heart shaped crystal that covers it. It was truly a masterpiece.

"I want you to put this on her", Yelan said, and then she turned to Nadeshiko, who smiled in return.

Xiao Lang reluctantly put the pendant around her neck, as he gazed at her sleeping face, his hard sad eyes turned a little soft as he smiled to himself, he bent down and whispered in her ears, "nice to meet you, you're mine, do you know that?"

The old lady who was cradling her heard him, and stifled a little laughter.

'_Such innocence'_, she thought, '_the poor children'_. She sighed as Xiao Lang turned his back and went back to his mother's side.

"Where are we going mother?" Xiao Lang asked again.

Yelan couldn't help the sad look in her eyes, but she managed an answer out, "We're going for a vacation". She knew she was lying, but she will not have him worry.

"But I thought-", Yelan shushed Xiao Lang before he could say anything else, and pushed him into the carriage.

"Mom?" Touya looked up, "we'll be back right? And you and dad will be right here waiting for us right?"

Nadeshiko gulped, searching for the right answer, but there was none she found true. So she said what she knew.

"I don't know", she said, she stared at his eyes that started to water once again.

"I mean", she sighed, she couldn't lie, but something in her mind told her it would be easier to see him walk off with no worries, so she smiled, "we will dear, we will.."

The bell rang loudly as Nadeshiko and Yelan looked up in panic.

Nadeshiko quickly pushed Touya inside the carriage and closed the carriage doors.

"Remember what I told you son", she said, "Take care of her, and be true to yourself"

"Mom!" he screamed, "No! I want to stay with you!"

"I love you Touya and your sister too! I love you both, take care!" Nadeshiko screamed as the bell's rhythm was faster and faster.

"They're here!" a soldier ran up to them, panting hardly, "Your majesty, we must get them out, quickly!"

Nadeshiko nodded as she held tight to Touya's hand that was waving out the window, she turned her gaze at Yelan, who was saying her final good-byes to Xiao Lang.

"Xiao Lang, remember the promises, remember us all", she said in a fearful tone as she let go of her son's hand.

Yelan stepped back and nodded to Nadeshiko, who immediately gave the carriage driver the signal to leave.

The carriage started to move along with the galloping horses as the screaming got louder and louder and nearer.

"Your majesty", the soldier stood up, "we must get you in"

Nadeshiko and Yelan looked at each other.

"Please your majesty, they'll be safe, now it's your safeties that needs to be worried about", he said, imagining how furious the king will be.

"Very well", Yelan sighed as she pulled Nadeshiko along, but Nadeshiko's gaze was still following the carriage.

'_Nadeshiko_', Yelan thought, '_I know how you feel'_

Touya slammed his fists to the wooden window, creating a crack. He peered inside to see the images moving along, and his mother, on the other side.

He smiled, '_we'll be back_', he thought and looked at his little sister, who was sleeping in the elder woman's arms.

Touya averted his eyes back to his mother, who was now distancing away.

Nadeshiko stood still there, watching the two most precious things in her life taken from her, gone.

She sighed, ignoring the cries behind her.

"Your majesty", the soldier pleaded, "We must return inside, it's dangerous"

Nadeshiko didn't listen; she was in a world of her own as she started to burst to tears once more.

Touya flinched as he saw the battle area was growing wider, he saw soldiers nearing from their enemy empire. Now he wished this carriage would go faster and carry them all out of here.

He stared, wide eyed as the opposing army started to get in the palace area.

He wanted to scream at his mother, '_Move mother! Go!_', but he felt his voice stuck in his throat, burning his mind carelessly.

He clenched the edges of his suit nervously; waiting for his mother to go into the palace, the war was only yards away from her.

"Kinomoto-san" Xiao Lang spoke, realizing the worried expression Touya had on his face, "Are you all right?"

Touya bit his lower lip, hesitating to answer, he didn't turn his gaze to Xiao Lang but he answered him solemnly.

"They have entered the castle grounds", Touya said.

Xiao Lang fell silent as he wondered if his mother was fine, he tried his best to not sound scared, "Is our mothers still there?"

Touya nodded, "Apparently"

Trees flashed on his view and he lost his mother. He stared helplessly as the trees didn't end out of his eyes. Suddenly, he heard a shriek, followed by another that screamed his mother's name over and over again.

The trees flashed out of sight, and the last thing he could see before the carriage finally exited the Castle's south gates was his mother falling and Yelan kneeling over her as the mob of enemy armies entered his home, his palace.

He could not believe what he had seen, he could only let out a whisper, not the scream he wanted, his mother, was gone.

"No", Touya whispered all over again as he saw smoke rising in the sky a few minutes after.

His eyes were now distant as tears started falling out of them.

"Kinomoto-san", Xiao Lang said, confused, "My father said boys don't cry"

For once in their lives, Touya didn't retort back to what he said, nor did he look at him. Now Xiao Lang knew something was definitely wrong. He wanted to ask him, but feared what he might do.

The carriage moved along the trail as Touya soon fell asleep beside the little 'window' he has made. Xiao Lang wanted to wake him up, but the elder lady told him not to do so.

"He has seen a lot Li-san", she said with a sad smile, "it would be wiser to leave him so"

Even so, Xiao Lang couldn't help thinking it wasn't safe, so he struggled and moved Touya's head away from the small hole.

He smiled to himself as he notices the tear stained cheeks Touya had, '_we've all gone through a lot today'_, he said to himself mentally, '_I never thought I'd see the day Kinomoto Touya cry'_

'_I wonder how mother is'_, Xiao Lang thought, as an azalea petal flew in from the small hole, right into his open palms.

He glanced around, especially kept his gaze longest at the baby, as he remembered his lessons as crown prince of his kingdom.

'_I will'_, he thought to himself, staring at the azalea in his hands, closing his open palm and bringing the flower closer to him, '_I will_'. He looked at Sakura, '_and her too'_

He closed his eyes in a moment of thought, of what had happened the past few months, just as the first time his father told him war had begun. Xiao Lang remembered the happy days when he and his cousin would play all day long until the butlers had to drag them out to take their lessons, and when he and his dad would go down the river to fish, or just look at the blooming flowers in the spring.

'_But everything's changed_', he thought to himself as though his world was shattering into a million pieces, like a broken mirror.

_**And he was right, it was.**_

**A/N: sorry haven't written for such a long time, this is a new fic, retrieving my last words. When Syaoran said he will, I was referring to the meaning of the flower Azalea, which meant 'take care of your self for me', and he got it while remembering his mother. That's why the fic is titled that, and he will fulfill his promises to his mother and himself. About the name of the Palace, it's also a flower's name, it means love at first sight, and I was going to explain it later why I named it so. **

**I'm not going to tell you the ending, but there are a lot of chapters to come, and a happy ending probably. I do hope it won't be a typical fairy tale… The first few chapters, probably the prologue until chapter 5 or 7, will be all about the true past, then Sakura's life, and adventure starts after, I just wanted to give all the annoying flashbacks so you guys will understand the point of the story. The prophecy (yes I did not mention this before) will appear in later chapters.**

**Next chapter's gonna be FILLED with a lot of 'meaningful' conversations I guess….**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to tell us your opinions, constructive criticism and telling us you loved it would be very much appreciated, though I admit I'm not a very good writer, but flames, well, save them for new year… If there's anything you guys want to advice to me, like keep it all a mystery instead of putting it up before the story, please don't hesitate to email me or something! All right then guys, I shall be waiting for your reviews! MWAHAHAHA! **

♥****

_**Baka Deshis**_


	2. chapter one : vial of tears :

‡ **disclaimer: we obviously do not own CCS holds up a club in hand, anyone besides CLAMP who says that they do shall be sued, of course by CLAMP puts club down, not by us, because as we said before we do not own it, for CLAMP owns it, man, I'm just rambling over and over again ‡**

**_Chapter 1: Vial of tears_**

**Orphanage Grounds**

**Tomoeda City Refugee Camps, Barrack Area C**

**0037**

Touya walked down the corridor with the grocery in his hands, but he couldn't help the empty expression that has adorned his face since they left home, since they came into this dreadful place they now had to call home.

'_The war is over'_, he thought as he looked around, slightly pausing when his eyes took sight of the tall black tower, '_the military base, the 'earth'-lings' military base_'.

He scoffed, '_Nasturtium, that's what they named it'_.

'_Conquest_' he thought, directing the gaze once again, remembering the flower his father always gives to his mother. The Nasturtium.

'_That's because I had won the conquest of her heart',_ he remembered his late father saying every time he buys her that flower, and he would always laugh, sometimes even adding a jovial wink.

Oh how he would give anything to get all the happiness back, life was never prefect, but it was never brought to a level like this. He felt so lost and confused, he had lost everything, everything he's known to be was now gone. His mother, his father, his home…

'_Well, at least I'll still have Sakura'_, he stifled a small laughter as he averted his eyes, but the corner of his view caught something he hadn't expected.

Touya saw one of the generals of the earth army. Yes, he had surely seen him before, the old man with a thick bushy beard.

'_He was the one'_, Touya thought as he clenched his fist so tightly that it made cracking sound, Touya glared at him as he walked to the dormitories, '_he was the one who killed okaa-san'_

Touya looked down at his feet, he remembered the man clearly, and he was the only bearded man between the generals that he saw surrounded his mother.

He gritted his teeth as he pushed open the old wooden door, revealing their small dim-lit room.

He closed the door as soft as he could, but the noise had woken the chestnut-haired boy up. He leaned on the chair as he yawned. Touya handed the bags in his hand to him as he went and put them inside the storage cupboards.

"Touya-san", Touya heard him call him.

"Hai?" he replied "What do you want?"

"Iie, it's just..." he paused, "it's just you seem worried just now"

Touya frowned and faced away, '_that general', _he thought_, 'what's he here for? Does he know we are here? What if…"_

But he knew better than to assume those horrifying conclusions, for it will only bring worry. And if the time to escape really did come, and he knew, he was prepared for the danger that might be hurled their way, after all, he's been through a lot for a typical 13 year old. So he shrugged off the thoughts.

"I'm fine gaki", Touya replied, trying to his best to keep a straight face, "you're better off worrying about Sakura than me".

Xiao Lang grinned, "Maybe", he said. He smiled at the sleeping Sakura on the bed and stared at her small figure for a while. He turned to meet Touya, but Touya had already disappeared. Xiao Lang sighed. He might be only 8 years old, but he could tell that the older boy was worried about something, he frowned.

'Touya-san has changed a lot', he thought to himself, loosing himself in his thoughts as he peered over the open window.

"It's already spring", he mumbled to himself, he looked at the flowers that scrambled its way up the walls of the building; he reached down and plucked a small violet flower. He smiled as he twirled the flower between his fingers, and then slipped it in Sakura's hair.

"It's for you", Xiao Lang said innocently, smiling, stroking her hair gently as she snuggled up to him, who was sitting on her bed leaning against the wall.

The three year old smiled in her sleep, her eyes closed and her face put up a serene expression.

At days like this, the past seemed forgotten to them, wishing peace would last forever.

Without them noticing, Touya had watched them from the corner, stirring his thoughts as he fought to keep his eyes open. He hadn't been asleep at all last night; he was dead worried about something, and going to buy the groceries this morning didn't exactly help at all.

He pulled up the long sleeves of his shirt and rolled it onto his shoulders. He looked at the long scar that extended its horrible signature from his wrist to half his upper arm, a few centimeters above his elbow.

He winced at the sight as he slowly unrolled his sleeves back. He remembered clearly how the scar had come to be where it is now. It's been exactly 3 years, he remembered the day they had run away, the 12th day of the 4th moon.

The dreadful moment seems to play to him like a movie, the dreadful day, it seemed just like a dream he was pulled into to see the reality he'd gone through.

Slowly, the dream was pulling Touya to leave real world and come to sleep with the lullaby of the wind, breezing through the window that Xiao Lang had left open.

**_3 years ago_**

_The carriage drew itself faster as 9 year old Touya could feel the wind brushing roughly against his cheeks. He woke up weakly in a fazed mood, his head was hurting and his eyes seem to be pushed into their inner shells as he felt the aftermath of crying himself to sleep._

_He looked straight in front of him, looking at the Li brat, who was staring back at him._

"_Kinomoto-san", he said without an expression adorning his face but pure worry, "you're finally awake! Your sister's been crying like crazy for the last few hours"_

_Touya snapped out of his sleepy state and hurriedly turned his attention to his sister, the one-year old girl who was now sleeping peacefully once again. He sighed in relief._

_The elder lady turned to him, "I see you're awake, Kinomoto-san"_

"_Hai", he said quietly, before adding, "Um… Yukimura-dono, where exactly are we going?"_

"_Out of this ragged mess, child", she said calmly._

_Touya tried to control his anger, how dare this woman call his kingdom a ragged mess, but he only nodded silently. She was, after all, his caretaker since he was a mere new-born infant, and he was to respect her like he would his grandmother himself._

_Touya sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to see anything to sign off where they are, but he listened closely as he heard rapid horse hooves beating their way._

_He raised an eyebrow,' it can't be', he thought,' we only have 2 horses'._

_His eyes widened,' except if it was the enemy's horses...'_

_He shook Xiao Lang violently until Xiao Lang fell from his seat, "What is it?" the chestnut haired boy snapped._

"_Listen", Touya said, but later regretted his decision for telling him because all the 6 yeas old managed to answer was, "I hear horses, and I know our carriage is being pulled by those, is that it?"_

_Touya sighed in exasperation. 'Oh well', he thought, 'maybe it is just my imagination…'_

_But a few seconds later, Touya knew the arrow that came piercing from the back of the carriage; right halfway through the thick wooden walls were not only his imagination._

_The tip of the arrow hung right beside the elder lady's head, and just by looking at her, Touya could see that she was scared and taken by surprise, even behind that smile of hers. But she looked not below 90 and her smile was still on her face like it was painted and nailed to it._

'_Man, she must be a veteran', Touya thought as he stared at the arrowhead right beside him, 'she doesn't look the least bit worried.'_

"_Kinomoto-san," she said, without wiping the smile off her face, "What should we do now?"_

_Touya was bewildered, he had never been in a fight, trained yes, fought yes, but attacked helplessly with his sister's life at stake, no._

'_When I'm king', Touya said to himself, 'I'll make sure they include this in the training curriculum, "how to save yourself from mad attacking enemies who are shooting arrows at your runaway carriage while there is a granny beside you, your baby sister, and a prince from another land with you, who apparently is engaged to your little sister"', he frowned, and shrugged. _

"_Does that mean you don't know?" she asked him, her eyes gazing into his softly._

_He hesitated, he didn't want to make a fool out of himself, not in front of the gaki, but he dropped his hesitation in fear of Sakura's safety. Touya shook his head irritation. His face was flushing and you could tell he was fuming out of helplessness._

_Xiao Lang just sat there, too dumbfounded to say anything, after all, being the crown prince and having to runaway with your 1 year old fiancée and her scary big brother wasn't exactly on the things he was supposed to do at such a young age. He chose to stay silent, though his find was fiercely spun around his inner thoughts._

'_Protect her', his mother's voice rang through his mind, 'I promised to take care of her', Xiao Lang thought, and he couldn't help but smile at the very small figure that had just opened her eyes in front of him. Her tiny hands reached out as he saw Touya held it._

_Touya's hard angry eyes turned soft and warm once he held Sakura's hands. That was when Xiao Lang realized, she was now the most important thing in Touya's life, and his, leave it to his sister to turn the cold and annoying Kinomoto Touya into a loving and caring person._

_For once he might be able to forget the war going on, the fight to kill them going on outside. For all he heard was someone yelling, "Hang on! We're passing right through the border!", then a sword's blade crashed, taking advantage of the little hole Touya had made earlier to be the point of the destructive force coming from it's tip._

_Kinomoto Touya was taken by surprise, as he felt the blade drive up his arm, he felt numbness take over his whole self, and he couldn't move, nor react as the sword crashed and extended the hole he made into an unmitigated chaos. He felt the splinters enter his new wound while blood, at the contrary was exiting through it, crashing slowly like waves, and did nothing, his eyes widened from shock._

_Xiao Lang was in terror, he saw the sword that drove up Touya's arm and he was silenced by the blood running down his arm. The sword pulled out silently._

"_Hey", a voice said from outside, "there really ARE people inside it, there's blood"_

"_Good job", the other said, sarcasm hanging on his tone, "You just stabbed someone" _

_They both laughed as one of them exclaimed that he knew it was the carriage they were looking for. _

_Suddenly, as if it wasn't a bad enough moment, Sakura woke up and cried. The elder woman held her out, as if telling Xiao Lang to take her, so he did, right into his small embrace, trying to soothe her and stop her crying as the elder lady lifted Touya's bleeding arm onto her lap._

_Touya winced, as if his emotions and senses were finally waking up. He tried not to cry in pain but his expression told otherwise. He glared at Xiao Lang, who was currently in panic trying to stop his sister from crying. He saw how Xiao Lang looked at her sister, as if she was a jewel festooned in gold and diamonds, but she wasn't, she was just a baby, like the innocent angel who had come to bring them warmth in the form of happiness and the will to protect, the motivation to live._

_His inner-thoughts seem to have a vast urge to kill him, trying to hold still as the elder lady healed his wounds with her outlandish spells, and they were nothing but sheer oddness to Touya, who had never once managed to understand what magic really does. _

_For a split second there, they have forgotten these were scars that will last a lifetime, and the war, the fight over lust of blood and power hasn't stopped to its limit. It's still outside, waiting to get them._

_Touya sighed as the elder lady finished healing him, it left a scar, but he didn't mind, after all, the pain did stop afterwards. He snatched his hands away, still listening intently for horse hooves, but he heard none._

_All he heard was their carriage rolling, and the 2 horses slowing down. He was somehow relieved, 'But was it really safe?' he thought to himself._

_The Carriage suddenly came to an abrupt stop, after all the slowing down. The horses were silent. Touya peeked outside but found nothing strange to his vision. He reached for the door handle, but his hand was grasped hastily by Yukimura._

_He turned to face her, and saw her face had lost her smile, she was serious._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you Kinomoto-san", she said, her eyes was sharp and her tone was demanding, and a little too cold, then she added, "They're out there, and we all know they're after us, we're better off inside than giving ourselves out for them to grab and kill easier"_

_Touya stared and scowled, "What do you know?"_

_She gazed at him, and then the smile returned to her face, "More than you, child, more than you…"_

_He returned to his seating position, trying to keep still. He fidgeted with his clothing edges, his mind was distant, and he felt so… lost somehow, he knew that his life was going to be downhill from here, it feels like everything's been taken away from him…_

_Xiao Lang miraculously had managed to keep Sakura quiet as she fell asleep in his arms. He held her closely, his own fear getting to him as he felt his consciousness scrambling into a drift gradually. He tightened his grip on Sakura, 'I can't fall asleep, what if we're caught off guard?' His body had gotten the best of him, within 30 minutes; he was asleep, still holding Sakura to him._

_Yukimura Kyoko looked at the sleeping children before smiling at their innocence, the innocence that didn't deserve to be tainted by the bloodlust, the pain of war. She closed her eyes and thought of their future, she only shook her head, trying to have faith in what the future had for them, no, at least for the children, she had lived long enough to live up to her fullest, and was ready to whatever shall happen to her. But the children, she knew deep in her heart she was to protect them with her life, her, a helpless lady, will do everything in he power to ensure they are brought to safety._

'_And I pray', she smiled at the sight of them, 'that they will have a peaceful life, no one deserves it more than these naïve and gullible children, not after what has happened to them today'_

_Minutes, hours passed, and the small sunshine ray that had emerged from the small hole dissolved into the small dazed moonlight. Silence was unbeatable as everyone was lost in their own worlds._

_Touya finally fell into a slumber after hours of waiting in the dark._

'_Wait', he thought as he suddenly jerked up, he rubbed his eyes, 'what time is this? Where am I?'_

_He remembered everything suddenly, and he peeked out._

'_More horses', he almost cried out in fear, 'the men are armed'_

_He shook Xiao Lang into a brusque wake. Xiao Lang looked at him with sleepy eyes, but behind the dazed expression, Touya was certain Xiao Lang was going to scream his head off at him._

_Touya scooted, giving Xiao Lang space. Xiao Lang only looked at it confusedly._

"_Look outside", Touya said, "Men with weapons, with the Maravilla Kingdom's crest on their saddles"_

_Xiao Lang stared intently through the elongated rough-edged fissure after crouching down in the space beside it. He had handed Sakura to Yukimura before, and now his bare hands were trembling with distress._

"_Kinomoto-san", Xiao Lang started to speak, "What will we do? I mean, we obviously can't fight, besides, your sister's life at stake!" _

"_I know that!" Touya cried out, loud enough for the people outside their carriage to hear._

"_Hey!" A soldier outside hollered. "They are the ones we're looking for! I heard a kid's voice in there"_

_That immediately shut Touya up as Xiao Lang murmured something to himself._

"_I told you!" another voice outside exclaim gleefully, "Kashiwagi-kun, you owe me 50 pons!"_

"_Iie! Masataka-kun, I only bet 25 pons!" the supposedly Kashiwagi answered._

"_Humph", Xiao Lang sneered, 'They actually make bets on finding us?', he thought, and somehow he grinned, it made him feel worse in a way, but it still made his ego go up by a few levels compared to the ego he had when he escaped. _

"_Could you like, stop listening to their conversations and help me try to plan our escape?", Touya asked Xiao Lang, there was a sense of anguish in his voice, so Xiao Lang backed away from the window._

"_Gomen Kinomoto-san", Xiao Lang said._

"_So, boys, what do you have in mind?" Yukimura asked them._

_Xiao Lang looked at Touya, who looked back at him._

"_What if", Xiao Lang suddenly said, his loud juvenile voice breaking the silence, "We escape at night? It would be better when they are asleep."_

"_Some of them would be awake," Touya pointed out._

_The carriage was once again silenced, none of their minds have been clear enough to think things out, and things were just getting irrationally insane as their lives turned upside down as of this day._

"_We can make a distraction," Yukimura said suddenly, "later on, Kinomoto-san could push the wheels off the cart, I'm sure your hand can fit through the hole, and besides, the hole had enhanced its size thanks to the blow back then"_

_Touya grimaced, "Very well", he said, rubbing his scar._

"_And Li-san could hold Sakura while the three of you run", she smiled, "I'll try to stall them longer."_

"_How?" Xiao Lang blurted out._

_She only smiled and took out a peculiar looking bottle out of her small leather bag, "illusion powder, it makes you hallucinate, and if taken in huge amounts, it may affect you for a few years, or it might erase your memory"_

_Touya grinned, 'maybe this was a good plan after all'_

_**End flashback**_

Touya sighed, _'I remember'_, he thought, as his eyes fluttered open, '_that night seemed so long, after 2 days we were curbed in that small hell, and I wish I could've suffocated and died'_

He looked at Xiao Lang, left into his sleep, with Sakura beside him.

The black haired boy couldn't help but to let a small smile adorn his face, '_that gaki, protected my sister back then, I know now she's in good hands'_

But then again, he still couldn't help but to bother Xiao Lang, the fact that he still persisted to stay with them, to work with them, and most of all, to be there for his sister told every brain nerve is his mind to trust him.

Kinomoto Touya couldn't say anything, as every word he could think of was stuck in his throat, as if resistant to walk out freely of his mouth. He still couldn't find the word to describe their escape.

'_Miraculous_', he thought, _'that's one word, but a far too mundane word for it'_

He closed his eyes, remembering the flashes of lightings and thunder on the storm, the rain crashing hard to the ground as their plan worked out smoothly.

_They ran out the carriage's other door as the wheel he knocked off slid down the hill, and somehow crashing down with a loud sound effect. The guards woke up with amusement in their faces, and all of them went to check what the whole ransacking noise was all about._

_Yukimura's orders echoed in his mind as he dragged Xiao Lang, who was carrying his sleeping sister. He would have worried about her waking up and crying, but Yukimura-san had seemed to have that all planned when she released a few drops of a bluish transparent liquid into Sakura's mouth earlier before they executed their little plan._

'_I do hope she was serious when she said it was harmless', he thought, as he eyed Yukimura, whose figure soon vanished with the distance and the thick shades of the forest, ' I take your word as truth Yukimura-dono, do come back soon'_

His last conversation with him before everything struck seem to echo, its reminiscence resonating, wavering to call to him, embracing him from the cruel reality, but yet opening his eyes to it. Opening his eyes to tell him plans don't always go right, life can't be predicted, and yet the same sentences still wavers in his mind, never willing to let go.

"_Kinomoto-san," she had said, when night was about to engulf the land they used to call home, "Will you take care of them?"_

"_Don't be foolish Yukimura-dono", he said, fuming, "Of course I will, besides, nothing will happen"_

"_When I'm gone Touya," she said, looking at Xiao Lang and Sakura, who was nonetheless asleep again._

_She let in a lengthy pause. _

_Touya stared at her, 'she hadn't called me with my name since I was a child', he tried to hold the possibilities of things that she might mean down to the most jovial things, 'is something wrong?'_

"_Of course something is wrong child", she said suddenly, as if she had read his mind._

He wasn't very surprised then, he had always knew Yukimura Kyoko was never an ordinary maid, not by the way she talks, the way she acts, she was elegant and sophisticated, yet she was so inexplicable. She was one of a kind, the one that could be your typical old lady who'd bake cookies for the children she took care of, and she would unpredictably turn into the dangerous magician, a healer and yet she still could heed them like a god sent angel, like the shepherds that would watch over his herd like they were his own to raise.

She was extremely inimitable that woman, and yet something made him uncomfortable around her, it's like she actually was able to make them trust her with one movement of her fingers and listen to her with just one tingling warning in her voice.

'_She was'_, he remembered, '_there all the time'_

_So he did all he could, smile and try to look as innocent and hopelessly lost as possible. _

"_You will have to take care of them you know", she said, "Not all plans go as they should, sometimes we can't see what's going to be ahead of us, even looking above your limitations won't bring you to the other side"_

_He nodded, trying to discern all he had heard._

"_Look at them Touya", she said, so delicately that it was like a faint whisper outside, whispering like the voice of the forests, "one day, they'll be the most respected people in all of Li Land, and yet, all of this was taken away"_

_Touya casted his glance away, looking at the red sky reflecting through the hole as he knew the gloom of the night had just started to show its signs beneath the layer of air that was open to them, the link of their eyes to the things outside their small space, what they now had accepted as their sanctuary in its own way._

"_You understand right? If anything happ-", she said, but was cut off by Touya._

"_Nothing's going to happen", he snapped._

"_We all know too well to merely say nothing's going to happen", her soft grey eyes seemed to have lost their twinkle, and it looked rather tired._

"_I've seen a lot and have lived long enough", she said, as if she was happily releasing something with no burden, "If I don't return, leave, it is a chance for you to live, remember to be true, no matter what"_

_Silence had once again befallen Kinomoto Touya, crown prince of the fallen Kinomoto Empire. He looked at her weary face, her pale skin that seems to radiate her charisma, and the respect he had always had for her._

'_She's taken care of me since I was a child, since my mother was one herself', he closed his eyes for a split second, a small frown garnishing his 10 years old face ' she's like… a grandmother, a figure of warmth, and yet now she's saying she'll be gone and all this philosophies'_

'_But she's right,' his conscious fought back, 'what if everything doesn't go according to plan? You've lost everything, you can't lose it again'_

_He looked at the tender old lady, looking weak and defenseless, but still had that caring smile painted on her face._

"_Life's never planned, you just choose the road and walk on it's darkness, jump over the obstacles, but you can never see the things coming," he remembered his father had said, "but we must always be strong, and keep hold of those precious, because life isn't to be called a life when there's nothing to care for, when there's nothing you hold dear"_

"_It's just an empty vial of tears," he whispered to himself as he saw the old lady look at him. His eyes couldn't help but look down in spite of the unknown shame he suddenly felt._

"_Will you listen to me now?"_

_Touya knew, she had many more to say, so he forced himself to listen, somehow, to the pain it might be, and yet, he now knew nothing else, his consciousness slowly rubbing away as he knew every word she will say, will be truth._

_He slowly lifted his head up to face her. Yukimura Kyoko accepted the gesture as one that said that he will._

_Touya Kinomoto is willing to listen to every word Yukimura Kyoko was going to say. He will fight back to veracity, saving the tears to be used as a symbol of happiness; he won't let anyone cry this time._

_**And he won't back out.**_

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: it wasn't a very long wait was it? Anyway, as I told you before, there will be a bunch of flashbacks, and the storyline won't reach Sakura finding out the truth etc,- until probably the 5th chapter. Yes, it's a long way to go, but without these god damned prologues and flashbacks, I would be rained down with questions, which of course I would gladly answer…**

**I'm sorry about the fact that this was not a very good chapter, yes I'm sorry that flash backs and italics are just freaking annoying. So, next chapter is going to be called angel from the rubbles, the continuation of this conversation, and their temporary happiness when they found trust. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you will enjoy the next one. I'll try to upload it as soon as I can, when I've typed it… **

**Well, you know what you have to do now... Just press that button right over there, on the left corner okay? grins**

**Thanks to all the people who had reviewed, you guys motivated me, see? The more reviews the faster I will work! So give me more reviews! I expect reviews of constructive criticism and the ones telling me how much you like the story cough cough, for the flames, don't waste your time… Thanks to Alex-chan, Rikku-Tasuki (nope, I was just plain bored, and this idea pops up ), Facade1, ffgirl-07, Star-Moon-Angel, Yooso (I tried to put the flower's meaning in the story instead of the A/N, thanks for the advise bows), f-zelda, darkazureblossom, babegalanime, dbzgtfan2004, Lil-BabYAnG3L, bluephoenix250, HIEI LOVERS, 2 OVERLY obsessed and WolfStarMoon for your reviews! Everyone, thanks for reading this story, you have my deepest regards and appreciation…**

**Right then, see you all next chapter! **

♥

_Baka Deshis_


	3. chapter two : angel from the rubbles :

∞ **Disclaimer: We so do not own CCS, though I would love to own it... tries to plot a plan to steal the ownership of CCS from CLAMP I shouldn't bother. throws the paper into the waste bin**

_**Chapter 2: Angel from the Rubbles**_

_She straightened her velvet skirt, carefully treading her hands over the frilly edges to tidy it up. She looked up to the wooden ceiling, smiling, as if there was something painted on it that made her smile. _

"_Touya, dear," She said, her tone still as warm, as if her emotions had never changed. Yukimura Kyoko knew better than to make him worry and lose control._

"_You know, your mother..." He nodded, listening intently when she brought up the subject of his mother._

'_Mother', He thought, his eyes narrowing as the sad expression once again became his features' companion, remembering, trying to get through the fact that she will never be his guiding light again._

_His mother, the angel that brought him his very existence, his life, his sister, his everything, was gone. _

"_Her mother left her at a very young age, you're older now, stronger, and she coped," Yukimura's buoyant smile fading a little, "Don't you think, as a boy, you can too? You are stronger, you have a sister to protect"_

"_Touya," she whispered in her tired voice, her eyes, looking at him, boring the sadness inside it to his own, "Don't be someone who runs away from sadness, be someone strong enough to face it. Be stronger than you mother would have been when her mother disappeared, and I would assure you she will be smiling with pride from heaven."_

_He froze hearing it. 'Mother said, grandmother died, she disappeared?' Touya knew his mother, she had a very strong heart and a stubborn mind, and no one could ever see that she was sad. She never complains, but she always seemed so broken, so fragile, and yet she's been through so much. How would he be better than his mother, knowing her all these years, there might be a side of her he never knew, the melancholy deep inside her, the side that was another than her usual vivacious side._

_His eyes turned to disbelieving eyes, choking on every word he had heard and all he had believed, all he had experienced. He knew it, and yet it was as if he was afloat in a dream, not accepting the reality he knew_

"_So, Touya," She said, her tone suddenly degraded of the willingness to be her cheerful self with every word, "Will you now promise me again, that you will protect them both and any of your companions as family, and you will survive?_

"_Your feelings for each other will hold you like wings that help birds to fly freely without falling," She said, "Support each other, and you will find away, together, you can fight every obstacle and break every walls on the way."_

_Touya kept his stillness. But his eyes seemed to notice the small hints of tears, ready to fall from her eyes._

"_Your will to live," She said, her tone now completely flat, but he words shook him as her lips moved in accordance to her words, "is theirs, and you will be a part of them, as they will be yours"_

"_Enough," He said unexpectedly, his voice was bitter, but it was undeniably hurt, "Nothing's going to happen! Do you hear me? NOTHING!"_

_Yukimura sighed at the child's anger. He was worried, she could tell, but she had to tell him that he had to move on, he has a life, and letting himself down will pull the others down._

"_Do you care about Sakura?" She asked, ignoring his last words, fazed deep inside her heart, glazed by everything, his spirit that longs to protect but denies the reality he knew. _

_Touya clamped his mouth shut, he felt that question burned its way down to his heart. The thought of his sister, miserably trying to survive, alone and hurt pierced its way. He was her shield, the one responsible of her every action, he was her brother._

"_Yes."_

"_Xiao Lang?"_

"_If I was to be taken by an untimely demise, well then yes, for he will be the one to take care of my sister." Touya said swiftly, now that his parents are gone, his kingdom destroyed and his home taken, his sister had become his world._

_She nodded in reply, her smile creeping back into her face, "Then will you take care of them no matter what happens?"_

_Touya stopped to think, his senses weren't just barely confusing him, he's received all the things in a few days, and he could only ponder at his strange fate. He tried to contemplate a reason for all this mess, and tried to avoid answering the questions, but he could feel her waiting gaze._

"_Yes," He decided to answer, longing to say no just this once, but his feelings, his heart, his pride went against his thoughts, "I would sacrifice my own life for them."_

'_At least for Sakura,' he thought._

_Yukimura smiled, knowing that Touya did mean every word, even if he didn't know it. She looked at the child, meerly a child at the age of 10._

"_I believe you," she said, as if she was leaving them, her tone sad and willing to go, "I leave them in your care, Touya."_

_Touya gritted his teeth. "Stop it," He said, "I hate it when you repeat the things you said, you're not going anywhere, and we will survive."_

_His tone was filled with anger, but it glowed with hints of worries. The tinted emotion that now swirled inside his confused heart was never broken, its circles continue to ground him, cage him and torture him with his damned emotions. _

_She held her hands up, palm facing to him as if telling him to stop and listen to her next words. Her gaze rested on him, as if declaring bravely that she won't stop until you understand. Touya wasn't sure if he really did, so he waited. But it never came._

_And when it did it came too late._

Touya sighed, recalling the words she had made evoke to his mind all these times, the words she had bellowed at him right before he lost his hearing of her, before the borders of the dark edge of the forest were crossed by their small hurried steps.

'_An obligation will always be one for you.' He said to himself in his mind, 'So hold on to each other until the time to let go.'_

He never really understood her, that woman, but when he did just a little more, she had left. Just as she had stated involuntarily in each ones of her sentences, pointing out that they have to rest their needs on each others' shoulders to survive their days.

"Touya-kun", he heard a girl call him, her long straight hair waved around as she skipped to him, carrying the bundles of fabric in her hands.

'Tomoyo', he smiled, remembering when they met her, she hadn't changed at all, even after how much she's been through, and you can see she was more fragile than the carefree Sakura now that she was 6, but yet her expression shows that shy smile and those eager eyes.

_Yet Again one of those annoying but explaining flashbacks_

_Touya and the others curled at their own corners, their head resting either on a rock or something else, their backs leaning against the hard walls of the cave. On Sakura's case, she was fast asleep in Touya's protective hold._

_Silence surrounded their little peace as the fire cackled occasionally, breaking the silence inside the cavern, but not among the inhabitants. They soon fell asleep, accompanied by the silent peaceful aura that devoured their atmosphere, but the raging hearts and confused minds beneath their skin._

_Sleep has engulfed them, lost and in pain, as their hostile memories re-enact in their dreams. They each knew the feud hasn't ended, but yet, all they want is to forget and move on. Their hearts resist._

_Morning came, slowly awakening the 3 children as they tried to remember what was going on, try to find their way, but even their calm façade could have never lied to anyone, they were broken souls._

"_Don't go anywhere, don't go far from the fire." Touya said as he excused himself to find food for them, trying to perhaps make use of his sword. "Lastly, don't leave my sister unattended or get killed, if you let my sister and yourself get killed, I would gladly raise you from the dead and kill you myself, understood?"_

_Xiao Lang nodded, he knew Touya meant every single word he had said, and Xiao Lang would not go against his words. He will take care of Sakura while Touya is gone._

Touya perfectly remembered how Tomoyo's mother had found them huddled in that little cave with no protection or comfort.

_Sonomi Daidouji entered the cave alone, she were apparently looking for a place to spend the night, for their house was too far and they were in the middle of a hunt. She had heard fire crackling, and hoped that someone would be there, after all, the more the merrier. After the death of her husband, she had always hunted down their food, returning to home with food for her daughter, in the care of her grandfather._

_Instead, she found 3 kids, a baby girl and 2 boys, cuddled up and scared._

_She smiled and approached the 3 sleeping forms, and then the eldest one, the one with black hair immediately shot up in defense, sensing their presence. He took out his sword and stood in a fighting stance, his serene face turned into a serious face._

_He was determined, dead or alive, to protect his sister and her fiancée, no matter what, he had promised his mother, he had promised Yukimura, he had promised himself. He would keep it with his life, like how Nadeshiko and Yukimura had died for them, protecting them, he will do too._

"_Why", Sonomi said, as friendly as she could, as she herself feel intimidated, but still a little scared, these children, weren't as ordinary as she thought, neither were they weak, but the lost glint in his eyes made her smile. "Hello there, what's your name?"_

_Touya didn't answer, he moved defensively, desperately trying to protect Sakura from whatever this stranger might do to her._

"_We won't hurt you", she reached out her hands, "I'm Sonomi Amamiya", she said, using her maiden name, she was, after all, a widow._

"_Amamiya?" Touya asked, putting down his sword, "That's my mother's maiden name..."_

_This time, Sonomi was the surprised one, she knew there weren't many families with the name Amamiya, at least, in the Kinomoto and Li lands, there was only her family, her bloodline._

"_What's your mother's name?" Sonomi asked._

_Touya raised his sword again, not answering Sonomi's questions. He will not risk their lives._

_Sonomi sighed in exasperation, she knew he wasn't going to tell her anything, his eyes were so ambitious, so hard, cold and confused. She looked at him, examining him head to toe, then his sword, that glinted with the reflection of the fire crackling in front of them._

'_That crest', Sonomi thought as she noticed the symbol on his sword, 'the Kinomoto crest'_

'_Could he be… a royal?'_

"_Are you..." She suddenly started to speak again, "From the Kinomoto clan?"_

_Touya darted his deadly serious face at her, narrowing his eyes at the comment. His stance didn't change, he kept his ground._

"_Nadeshiko's son? Touya?"_

_At this comment, Touya nearly dropped his sword._

'_This woman,' He stared in shock, 'She knows my mother?'_

_Touya gripped his sword tightly, 'this woman, no one ever knew the name of the royal family, not a single person, they know us as Kinomoto Clan, the crown prince, the princess, the queen and the king. Not our real names, only the high council, sworn to their death, our family and the Li Clan know our real names. She even knows MY name'_

_Seeing the look on his face, Sonomi knew immediately, he MUST be Nadeshiko and Fujitaka's son._

"_I'm your mom's second cousin," She spoke, "Remember me?"_

"_Of course not," She laughed heartily, "the last time I've seen you was when Sakura was born"_

'_Shit, who is this woman?'he thought, his mind wandering around, 'She even knows Sakura.'_

"_And he must be the Li boy." She spoke again._

"_Li…" She stopped to think, "Xiao Lang."_

"_Sonomi Daidouji." She smiled, "You remember me now?"_

_Sonomi stopped talking and walked closer in front of the fire, now Touya could see her clearly. Her face was smiling, her short hair falling as bangs that covered her right ears. Her dark brown hair matched her red lips that quirked around, forming the smile that was on her face. Her eyes glinted with joy and curiosity._

_Touya gasped, "Auntie Samantha?"_

_Sonomi nodded. "So you do remember me."_

"_Yes, but your name… Your hair…" Touya stuttered, he knew this woman, she was her mother's cousin, and she had lived in Maravilla before the war, but what is she doing here out of all places, in Cyclamen Forest, the deep forest rumored to be deadly. The border between the Maravilla and Kinomoto Kingdom._

"_They exiled me", she said, her eyes losing their shine of happiness as she told her story, "They killed your uncle, and left me to die here with Tomoyo…"_

'_Tomoyo-chan', Touya thought._

"_Isn't grandfather with you?" Touya suddenly realized that their grandfather from their mother's side was with Sonomi._

"_Yes", she frowned, "he's with Tomoyo in the hut"_

"_Hut? They gave you a HUT?", Touya asked._

"_Not exactly", she smiled, "But I've been here long enough to find an abandoned one, fix it up and make it my home"_

"_But…" Touya replied, "Why didn't you just come to us, I mean, the palace is practically colossal."_

"_Iie", Sonomi sighed with aggravation in her tone, "The palace and the country is being attacked constantly, the palace is busy, I didn't want to be a bother."_

"_How long have you stayed here?" Touya asked, wanting to inquire the fact that at least his family, his relatives were living a better life, a life they all deserve._

_Sonomi only smiled, looking down, "Since the war started."_

Touya remembered waking his sister, and her, supposedly fiancée up, telling them they've found a place to stay, a trusted one, as they've found a family.

They live together, for two peaceful years, hiding and hoping, twisting their fingers together in fear of being found. They were in panic, in tears, then the serene atmosphere inside the woods hid them, washing over their experiences, forcing them to remember the light of the sun, barely reaching down to the ground instead of the blood, the death and the fear of fighting.

Their worry was gone, but constantly, fear would be closer and closer into consuming them and the feeling of guilt, of betraying their own beliefs would stab their minds, erasing the innocence once scarred deep inside their soul.

"Tomoyo, what are those fabrics for?"

"Clothes, all of us are growing, you know"

Like her mother, and her grandfather, no, their grandfather, she had refused to be part of their playful and lively childhood, replacing the fear that came again and again, they had to make use of this situation of being ordinary children, to be able to play without being watched, without the perpetual fear of being chased down, or murdered. They were wanted.

Tomoyo had been the one in charge of their clothes, insisting that their unceasing playfulness will have to go away as they grow, and she will accompany them, and help them grow, caring for them as she was protected and taken care of by them.

They were, and weren't, a family. They were only couples of children trying to crawl their way out of their dark past, declining the truth and trying to live out their life the best they could. All they wanted was the peace others got, they were ruled, they were uncared for and unwanted, they were supposedly of inferior birth. But in any other way, they have to flip this page of their country over, so that they, as royals in every rightful way could once again rule, in peace.

They were a waste of the old rule, where the current population still wishes for their peace to return, to repudiate this slavery. But for the enemy, they were pieces of old newspapers, shredded and discarded into oblivion.

That fateful day, where their full dreams of finding their hidden sanctuary, eventually forgetting the bitter past, came and went.

He smiled at the long haired girl in front of him, holding the bundle of fabrics in her arms.

"Tomoyo."

She looked at him questioningly as he took the bundles she carried into his own hold, smiling and ushering her to relax. She was glad, thankful, but yet the feeling of being useless had stuck to her, taunting her.

Tomoyo's amethyst eyes looked down at her feet, as if giving a slight bow to Touya, "thank you."

"_Ne, Touya-san, I'll bring Tomoyo to the lake alright, she said she wanted to see the swans"_

"_Be back before supper"_

_Xiao Lang bowed as he opened the door to depart._

He remembered how Syaoran took Tomoyo to the lake.

He remembered how they were all oblivious to what was about to happen, it had been so peaceful, and they were drenched in the situation that seemed _normal_.

They had forgotten about the war outside the leafy forests they hid in.

They had forgotten about the incident days earlier.

They had forgotten about how Yukimura Kyoko sacrificed her life for them.

They had forgotten about how their parents died in front of their eyes.

And so Syaoran took his leave, holding Tomoyo Daidouji by the hand, and closed the door gently.

He remembered watching Sakura stirring in her sleep as he watched the windows, for any signs of dangers, and how the night passed in grave silence. There was a sense of peace inside the haven they were taken to, a sense of trust and protection, though fragile, it was still there.

What mischief was rousing deep inside his heart he chose to ignore, he chose to forbid his own self from any worries, to focus on today instead of any other.

"_Nii…" Sakura mumbled as he approached, smiling slightly. Her arms flapped around excitedly. "Nii!!"_

_Her eyes gleamed with excitement, pointing outside the window at Xiao Lang and Tomoyo, who was sucking her thumb._

"_I go! I go..." she grinned, followed by Touya's sigh._

"_Sorry Saku, no can do, we have to guard the house today, okay?"_

_Sakura wailed, "I go!!"_

_Touya shook his head, looking at his sister, who was in tears by now._

Touya scoffed at their foolishness, he should have seen it coming all along, and yet he was engulfed by the sanctuary's peace, the one they virtually created as a barrier from their dark despairs.

"_Touya," Sonomi scuttled through the door, slamming it as splinters of wood began to float around them. "Hide!"_

_Touya raised an eyebrow, 'What?'_

"_Hide." she pressed her back against the thick wooden door, "They're coming!"_

"_But… Tomo-"_

"_Just GO!!!" she shrieked hysterically. Touya rushed away with Sakura, stomping quickly to the safe haven they created._

_The basement was dark, humid, and it reeked with the smell of tobacco. "Nii… Go…"_

_But Touya clamped Sakura's mouth with his hand, daintily backing away from the locked door. _

Touya did not remember anything from that moment forth, just screams and an explosion, then it was dark.

He remembered opening his eyes to nothing but pain.

_Touya felt heavy weight atop him. It was quiet, a few ruffles here and there. He could feel tremendous pain shooting up._

_He tasted blood in his mouth. _

"_Ukh..."_

_He wanted to die; to give it all up and die. Touya was ready to leave, he closed his eyes._

_One second. Two seconds._

_A cry rang through the air; the cry of a young one._

_His eyes darted open. "Sakura," He whispered hoarsely. Touya lifted himself up with every ounce of strength he has left; and approached the voice._

_There she was. His angel. His very reason to remain alive. So that she can live another day._

_Even if it's only for another day; he'd give up his life to save her. _

**His angel from the rubbles.**

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: God. Haven't updated in years. Just saying, I'll probably abandon this story. Too much pressure. Sorry. **


End file.
